


Wonder and Joy.

by BunnyJess



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), DCU
Genre: BatFam meetings always need to break for arguments, Brief mentions of past trauma, Brujay Week 2021, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, a family that big..., soft fluff, they’d have to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Jason spent years trying to make nice with a group of people who don’t want him, not realising that the one man he’d wanted to matter to most had already handed over his heart. Deciding to stop trying had been an easy decision in the end, especially when it resulted in this. This special, caring love that they shared and the secret, stolen moments they created. Weeks apart can damage any relationship, luckily this isn’t just any relationship.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Jason Todd
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60
Collections: BruJay Week 2021





	Wonder and Joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of BruJay week – Sugar Daddy/Breeding/“Sometimes I wonder if you missed me.” 
> 
> Me, not taking any excuse to write Jay’s Daddy Kink into a fic? I know! The world’s gone weird and Jason gets the love he deserves.

With a deft flick of his wrist Jason released the magazine from his pistol and clipped it into the rack beside him. The shooting range now silent after twenty minutes of fifteen shots, reload, repeat. The tension he’d been holding in his shoulder for weeks melting slightly under his unconventional stress relief, for a Bat that is.

Sauntering back into the cave proper, Jason noticed the rest of the Bats and Birds had gathered around the table in the time he’d been holed up. A veritable rainbow of colour blinding him as they sat around laughing and joking. Not seeming to notice his absence.

That didn’t matter though. Not with who was melting from the shadows just as he got to the table. That universally known stoic, fear-inducing hero people thought uncaring.

A sight most believed to be impossible flicked to Jason. The younger man greeted with a small smile and a brightness behind that fierce blue gaze that spoke of a depth they held between them. A minuscule tilt of the body towards the chair to his right was all Jason needed to move towards him.

The speciality padding of the chair took the weight off every ache Joker and Gotham’s Rogues had put into Jason’s future with two solid years of torture. A mix of memory foam and orthopaedic support padding ensuring he’d be able to last through the meeting despite their tendency to run on. Just another way, like the instillation of the shooting range, Bruce had shown Jason how much he means to the older man.

It’s only after Bruce has sat that the family seem to notice his presence. Greetings ranging from enthusiastic to masked apathy and hatred. Greetings Jason suffers through every time when it gets him the ghost of a touch to his thigh and another of those minuscule smiles.

Before Arkham, Joker, and Gotham got to Jason he’d tried desperately to get into the family’s good books. Two people out of three hadn’t agreed with his joining. Dick believing him to have stolen his job and Alfred, the ever loyal butler to every first Wayne child (as Jason had discovered in the asylum) had stuck by the slightly older man. Now, after leaning he wasn’t the first abandoned, forgotten, and left to rot, he’d stopped trying.

Trying with a family as large as his would have exhausted his every reserve. Only one person had ever wanted him and only one person still mattered to him. That same man seemed to struggle to believe Jason had returned and so, with every day he got, Jason lived to prove it to Bruce.

The meeting is going as Jason expects when his heart flutters from another touch. This one firmer, more direct in its meaning. As a handful of the family argue that hand that had previously ghosted along his thigh squeezes and then stays. Large fingers digging into the muscle and only moving enough to work out a knot they’d found.

Just as Dick and Stephanie get into it for a _third_ time that day about the exact shade of Polka Dot Man’s spots a cough breaks through. Cutting the argument off and causing all except one to jump to attention.

“Break for 60. Meet back here at 23:00 hours.” Bruce’s voice is thick and heavy with his desire for privacy. The exact tone that never fails to make Jason a little heady. His body listing in his chair as he feels the weeks alone disappearing in the face of such desperation.

The family scrabble to compile. Good little soldiers, the lot of them. The argument unable to continue thanks to both parties preferring different areas of the manor and its grounds.

As soon as it’s just him and Bruce left in the cave Jason let’s himself feel. Let’s his body slump in the chair and his mind wander. A large hand now cupping his cheek and tilting up so deep blue eyes can meet green-turquoise. His tainted gaze a marked difference to the bright sky blue of yesteryear and yet Bruce doesn’t seem to mind.

Their lips meet in a kiss. Sensual instead of sexy. Love instead of lust. Trust instead of regret or pain.

A break to breathe. Cheats heaving with the emotions more than the physical exertion. Too many weeks apart pulling them right back in.

Jason ends up sat on the edge of the table as they exchange kisses. Legs spread to accommodate Bruce as his feet hooked into the armrests to keep the older man as close as possible.

“Did you know that sometimes I wonder if you miss me?” A teasing glint in his eyes tells Bruce the truths. Jason knows they do. Just as they both know that every day Bruce has been gone has been hell.

“Allow me to,” Jason watches as Bruce trails off, however, he knows him well enough to know he’s already preparing to speak again, “apologise, I never meant to come across that way, to you of all people. I hated being gone this long and missed you every day.”

Jason smiled and ducked back in for a kiss. Hand threading into the black hair that was beginning to have dustings of white throughout. Breaking away once satisfied and only moving far enough so he could speak, their lips still brushing. “I know B, I love you too.”


End file.
